


[NAME IN THE WORKS! WILLING TO TAKE SUGGESTIONS!]

by Hijo_Shikina



Series: The World of Oikuno [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijo_Shikina/pseuds/Hijo_Shikina
Summary: A man with no memories wakes up not knowing where he is at or anything about his past. This world takes place in a fantasy medieval world where creatures of all types exist. Be prepared for heartbreak and tragedy as well as amazing adventures as we follow this one man in his journey in the first book of this planned series.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind blows through the air, whipping flags and the leaves of trees back and forth. Some robins fly through the air some going from branch to branch, roof to roof looking for food in the town. Many people are walking around the streets and market area looking at various items from farmers to the blacksmith. One dark red robin with a black beak and gold eyes flies around and lands on a man who is unconscious leaning against a fountain. This story will focus on this one man on his journey to be strong and figure out who exactly he is and what he should do next. This is his story.  
  
As the man in the middle of a town wakes up and looks around he shakes off the robin on him, he takes note of the fact that he’s in a marketplace with buildings surrounding it. Some of the houses have use of hay for the roofing, others having orange tiles. He studies each and every sign he can see from his one spot hoping that they will say where he is. But he can’t see anything that could help. As he stands up he sees the fountain he was unconscious against. He takes note that the fountain was in the shape of a sheathed sword with two snakes intertwining with the sword with their mouths opening up to spit out water at perfect arches. Now standing, he takes note that he can see a little bit higher. Just enough to look past the roofs. Now he could see that there were two towers on either side of the city. They looked old and covered with moss and vines. Around the top of the towers he could see the same sword and snakes from the fountain as the symbol on top of the tower. He looks at the flags with the same symbol, flowing in the wind towards what appears to be the east. He looks up at the sun and noticed that it was just after noon.  
  
He finally turns around to see a small castle; The castle looks as old as the towers. With vines growing on the sides, and moss forming towards the top close to the roof where rain would’ve stuck. Some of the stone bricks have chips in them toward the top. He lowered his eyes looking at the lower part of the castle, he noticed it looked like there used to be windows, but most were shattered. He looked around at the castle noticing that it was surrounded by many trees. Some were oak, some were maple. He studied the gate that was only halfway down and slightly, but still noticeably, crooked.  
  
He looks around not knowing where he is, or how he even got here. Only remembering his name. He turns and looks around the market hoping to find someone that could help. But all he got was whispers and people just blatantly ignoring him. This made him frustrated. Why was he being ignored? All he wanted were some answers. He turns around and looks at the castle once more. He notices the same symbol as before above the gate.  
  
He sees a young teenager maybe seventeen or eighteen sitting under one of the oak trees reading a book. She looks skinny, having bright orange eyes and long wavy black hair with a rose in it. She’s wearing a black dress with white sleeves and stripe down the center as well. As the man approached her he finally spoke to the first person that would speak to him, well, shouted at her.  
  
“You there! Do you have any idea on where I am? Maybe even know what happened to me!” He screamed at the lady wanting his answers and he wanted to make that clear! The girl looked at the man, using her eyes to judge him as he fumbled with his words as he screamed at her. She studies the man’s appearance but not really looking close enough to memorize it. She glances at the page number of her book and then closes it. “Well I don’t know what happened to you. I haven’t been here long, since noon. Maybe if you give me your name I can help you. My name is Alexia Stavros.” Alexia said this calmly but also had the tone of danger. It was clear if he didn’t stop yelling he might be in trouble. “Although to be honest I’m not sure if it will help but every little bit helps.”

The man looks at Alexia knowing full and well that she may be quiet, but she means business and that he should stop yelling and still show that he’s not scared. “Well my name is Lexar Sezeva. Now can you please tell me where I am?” Lexar said this with as much confidence and as loud as he could, but not the point where he was yelling at her. Lexar just wants answers. He doesn’t think he has the strength to take them by force but maybe, he can get them by sounding confident, even though he is faking it.  
  
Alexia listened to Lexar’s words as he spoke. “Well you’re in Teraton. Now try to remember what happened to you, think really hard on this.” She spoke with sympathy toward him. She was a little jealous of the fact that he had a blank slate to start out with in his life, but she decided to help him out. “I don’t know! I can’t remember anything. not even this city’s name sparked anything for me to remember like I hoped it would!” He said this going from screaming to crying. As he backed up against a tree, slouching down to the ground crying into his hands he said, “Just what exactly is my past?”  
  
A bystander with wild long red hair watched from nearby, then he decided it was time to talk to the loud newcomer. The man approached the two. “What in Boldof’s name? Is there another loud one?” The man spoke and then looked at Alexia “You always attract loud people. Are you going to deal with him the same as the last one? Because you seem pretty close to sending him running away home crying.” The man teased at her. “That girl was being a loudmouth and wouldn’t get out of my face! I said some things to her to get her to stop bothering me. Which made her cry and leave me alone!” Alexia said this angrily at the man. “Besides this is different Zeke! This guy asked me for help. He doesn’t remember his past and wanted my help.” She said this with sympathy toward Lexar.  
  
As Lexar stopped crying he removed his hands from his eyes “What the! My hands what’s going on with them!” He looked terrified at his hands, they were turning black. Turning into some type of ooze. Zeke almost puked at the sight, struggling with his words “Just what type of Monster are you?”


	2. Welcome to Issho

**Chapter 2**

As Alexia watched Lexar freak out as he tore apart his skin. Each time he ripped apart a layer of skin more black stuff would seep out. A crowd was forming around them. Alexia could hear whispers around them in a hushed tone. “What is he?”, “This is disgusting.”, “Who is that man?”. She didn’t like all these whispers she then turned her attention back to Lexar who had a slim young man with glasses and grey hair beside him. The man had a concave face. He was dressed in a suit with a satchel on his side. She looked at Lexar who was now just a black blob with red eyes, almost 4 feet tall. Lexar’s Blob form had a black slimy look with long droopy antennas on his head. 

The man with grey hair pulled a book out of his satchel flipping through the pages. Alexia studied the book’s cover it was green with black lettering as well as an assortment of black silhouettes of monsters on the front cover. On the side of the book it read  _ The Monsters of Issho _ . Alexia knew that was the continent name. But she has explored plenty of Issho and has only seen one monster similar to Lexar and that would be the Mimos, although how could a Mimos forget it’s identity? The man finally stopped flipping through his book toward the back. “What’s it’s name?” The man spoke while studying his book. “I can help if I know it’s name.” 

Alexia looked at the man wondering what was in the book of his that could help Lexar out. “HIS name is Lexar. He’s new to town, he has an amnesia of some type and only is able to remember his name.” Alexia spoke these words so light that it could barely be heard. The man looked up at her “Great amnesia, that’s gonna make things difficult.” Turning his attention to Lexar who was still freaking out, crying out tears of black from his red eyes. “Alright Lexar. If you want to look like a human again you need to calm down. Think of things that make you happy... if there is anything.” The man spoke this calmly to Lexar. 

As Lexar listened to the man’s words he tried to think of all the good things going on with how this man is trying to help him out, and how instead of having amnesia he could have been dead instead. Lexar calmed down more and more, He eventually started turning back to what he look like before turning into his monster form. As he looked at his body he could see the black goo turning back into a human shape. His hand coming back to him, his feet forming again.

Alexia watched Lexar turn back into a human figure, as she looked at him she studied what he looked like to remember it. Lexar was only a little bit taller than Alexia herself which she stood at five foot six inches. Lexar had chocolate brown slicked back hair. She looked at his eyes and they were red. No wonder nobody would talk to him his eyes must scare people. But to her his eyes were beautiful. As she studied the rest of Lexar she saw that he had a skinny body with long arms and legs. 

By the time Lexar turned completely back the crowd had dissipated and only three people remained. The two that helped Lexar, and the one that started throwing up behind a tree. Lexar looked at Alexia, Zeke, and the guy with grey hair. “Thank you. I’m sorry I gave you guys trouble.” Lexar looked at the ground feeling bad about everything. “Don’t sweat it man! Although I didn’t do much.” Zeke said this with a thumbs up and a silly grin on his face. “Besides I shouldn’t be part of this little group of being thanked. These two deserve all the fame.” Zeke pointed to Alexia and the guy in the suit. The man put his book back in his satchel and started walking away. 

“Wait! What’s your name. I want to be able to thank you one day in a better way than words.” Lexar said this staring the man down. The man chuckled a little. “I don’t really need your thanks. I appreciate the offer though, but to me your words are good enough. I want the thanks from the royalty here for helping out their friend. But I can wait for that. As for my name you’ll meet me again. Grow strong and maybe I’ll tell you it because you’re going to need to grow stronger for your future.” With the man speaking those last words he walked away and disappeared into the crowd in the market of people shopping. Lexar looked at Zeke and Alexia confused as to who he meant by royalty, and what he meant by growing stronger for his future. He figured the best way to find out who the royalty was to just ask. 

“Who did he mean by royalty?” Lexar asked Zeke as Alexia started walking away to sit at the tree she originally was at. 

Alexia opened her book and went back to reading as if nothing had happened; but really there were a lot of things going on in her mind. She was thinking on why she helped Lexar and if it was even worth helping him. She decided it wasn't worth the stress and shook her head and went back to her book.  

Zeke just did a nice robust laugh and put his hand on Lexar’s shoulder as he spoke as he walked him towards the nearest bar. “Haha, come now Lexar it doesn’t really matter! Let’s just be thankful someone was willing to help you. Who knows how long you could’ve been stuck like that. Besides you seem to not know a lot about this world nor have a lot! So I figure I'd buy you a drink and I’ll tell you anything you want and need to know about Issho!” Zeke said with a joyful grin on his face as he spoke his words to Lexar as they walked through the bar’s front door. “Besides after all that you could use a drink!”    


Lexar smiled softly almost as if to say thank you but no thanks but he knew he couldn’t turn down Zeke’s offer it would be rude. “Ya sure, only one drink though.” Lexar was wondering what all there is needed to be know of the continent Issho, and if there were other continents as well. Were there more things like this happening somewhere else… Lexar decided it’d be best not to worry about it all and just enjoy his first night talking to Zeke and learning things about the world.    


“Here you gentlemen go.” The bartender said as he slammed down the two glasses of vodka. 


End file.
